


Devils and Angels

by crystalblue19



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Jealous Lucifer, Jealous Mammon, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalblue19/pseuds/crystalblue19
Summary: Collection of chaps featuring various Obey Me characters x Fem Reader/MC<3
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 149
Kudos: 958
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	1. Request chap

Hi there! I’ve recently gotten really into Obey me and decided to do some requests for the characters x fem reader/MC!

I’ll do SFW or NSFW requests, just specify which you want and what you want it to involve would be helpful for me. Feel free to ask for kinks (I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable with something, like I’m really not a fan of foot fetish stuff) dubcon/noncon/threesomes/moresomes is also fine by me<3 

Feel free to request basically any of the characters: any of the 7 brothers, Solomon, Diavolo, Barbatos, Simeon and Luke(Though I think I’ll only accept SFW for Luke)

Please leave requests on this first chapter so it’s easier for me to keep track.

**Request List(Just as a warning, I usually try to go in a first come first serve order but I might jump around in the list and do others first if I come up with ideas for that one first):**

**Beelzebub x MC x Belphegor/Threesome, Fluffy to smutty/NSFW/for Yumiko_Hime**

**Asmo x MC/Bath Sex/NSFW/for Iroha**

**Solomon x MC/Semi Public Sex/NSFW/for Belphie**

**Lucifer x MC/Object Insertion, Public Teasing/NSFW/for Aminita**

**Lucifer x MC/Soft Fem Dom, Body Worship, Praising/NSFW/for KittyCatBlue**

**Lucifer x MC x Diavolo/Threesome, Daddy Kink, Punishment/NSFW/for ooHashaoo**

**Belphegor x MC/Fem Dom, Edging/NSFW/for KittyCatBlue**

**Satan x MC/Hurt, Comfort, Emotional Smut/NSFW/for Fazbae**

**Barbatos x MC/for Future Queen of Devildom**

**Lucifer x MC x Beezlebub/Threesome, Punishment, Demon Forms/NSFW/djangogipsy**

**Asmo x MC/Mirror Sex/NSFW/for Yukimura**

**Simeon x MC/Angel in the streets, kinky bastard in the sheets/NSFW/for mammonbub**

**Mammon x MC/Hurt, Comfort/SFW/for Elsie**

**Mammon x MC/Soft FemDom, Bondage, Praise &Degradation kink/NSFW/for Christina**

**Beelzebub x MC/Fluffy Smut/NSFW/for hannazilla**

**Barbatos x MC x Diavolo/NSFW/for Akira  
**

**Levi x MC/Cosplay kink/NSFW/for Anne**

**Belphie x MC/Selfish Belphie/NSFW/for anfeltyz**

**Asmo x Reader/Daddy Kink, Cock Warming/NSFW/for DracoHatake**

**Mammon x Reader x Asmo/Threesome/NSFW/for Wowfan5280**

**Soft Dom!Diavolo x MC/Fluffy Smut/NSFW/for YSM**

**Jealous!Levi x Dom!MC/NSFW/for Rossa1822**

**Mammon x MC/Temperature Kink/NSFW/for SaeChoi69**

**Jealous!Levi x MC/NSFW/for** **LisaDaLady**

**Dom!Mammon x Sub!MC/BDSM, Biting, Scratching/NSFW/for karut16**

**If I’ve forgotten anyone or you would like to change anything then feel free to let me know~**


	2. Mammon x MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is dedicated to hyoudoe who suggested some jealous Mammon x Mc at a beach~

Dammit, this was not what Mammon planned at all. After his human idly mused to him about missing the beach in the human world, Mammon had immediately offered to bring her to the beach in the Devildom. 

He planned on it just being them two, that they could walk on the beach, swim in the water, go diving for pearls or treasure hunting in the sand (never know what shiny thing you might find beneath) plus he had the added bonus of seeing MC in a bikini-

But  **_no_**.  Of course fate always had to have the misfortune of screwing him over by having  **_Lucifer_** of all demons overhear his proposal and proceed to invite the entire family much to the second born’s chagrin.

Now instead of a nice  ~~_romantic_ ~~ trip for two it was now a big party of eleven with Lucifer somehow managing to rope in Lord Diavolo who decided that this would be a perfect excursion for everyone to bond and proceeded to invite Solomon, Simeon and Luke.

Now, temper simmering to a slow boil, Mammon was forced to sit and watch with a glower over his face as Lord Diavolo proudly stood in front of  his  human with a smile, built chest clearly on display and distracting her as he asked her if the beach in Devildom was as good as the human world’s. Mammon could feel his mood growing more and more sour each time he saw her eyes flit downwards at the future king’s chest, it only got worse when Solomon decided to join in with an unnecessary hand resting across his fellow human’s slender shoulders as he made his way into the discussion about the human world. 

Blue eyes stared hard at the hand resting casually against her shoulder, almost willing it to burn from the gaze alone. Stupid Solomon, acting like he’s close to MC just because he was the only other human around - doesn’t he realize that she belongs to **THE** great Mammon?!

It was already bad enough that he had to deal with Levi fanboying over her ‘cause her bikini looked like an exact replica of one of his Ruri-Chan figurines and Asmo who ‘accidentally’ pulled the string of her top loose multiple times in the water with Satan offering to retie it for her before he could offer much to Mammon’s growing annoyance. 

But the last straw had to be when the twins were crowding her in the shallow water. His eyebrow was already twitching at Belphie just lazily leaning on her back with his arms wrapped around her middle but what tipped the scale was the ice cream cone she had in her hand that Beel was eyeing hungrily - having eaten his already in two seconds flat. And MC was clearly not a very fast eater seeing as her ice cream was melting already and dripping down the cone which clearly wasn’t a problem for her since she could just wash it off in the water they were standing in. 

However, it was a big problem for Mammon, especially when a couple drops managed to land on her collarbone and proving himself to be the avatar of Gluttony that he is - Beezlebub immediately dove in, ducking his head and dragging his tongue up her collarbone to catch the dessert before it could slide into her cleavage. 

Mammon could only see red when he caught the flush across her cheeks, one hand coming up to grasp Beel’s shoulder as a sharp gasp escaped her throat when he proceeded to lick up the trails on her arm. The scene looked all kinds of wrong from afar with her sandwiched between the twins like that and Mammon wasn’t having it as he angrily made his way to them. 

First he ripped the cone out of MC’s hand and gave it to Beelzebub who happily accepted it with a wide smile, then he pushed off Belphegor who only glared at him tiredly before wading over to lay his head on his twin’s shoulder as the greedy demon proceeded to drag off his human to a secluded cave he spotted earlier. 

He wasn’t the avatar of greed for nothing and he was going to show her that she belonged to him only. 

“M-Mammon, what are yo-“ Her exclamation was cut off with a muffled squeak when she was shoved against the moist wall of the cave before lips enveloped her own, tongue pushing through to greedily swallow up any noises that tried to escape as his fingers pushed her bikini bottom to the side to run along her wet folds - the one benefit to her having been in the water. 

“I can’t stand havin’ to see the others all over ya! You’re  **_mine_ ** .  You understand that?  **Mine** ,  not _theirs_.” He growled, glaring at her with blue eyes full of greedy lust as his mouth drifted from her lips to nipping at her neck, sucking hard at the sensitive flesh to make sure he leaves a plethora of marks behind to let the others know just who this human belongs too. 

She gasped, body heating up as he continued his ministrations of marking every part of her neck as his fingers delved into her depths, pushing in fast and hard until his fingers were soaked in her sweet juices. Her hands drifted along his toned back, feeling the muscles flex with each movement of his hand inside her, traveling lower until it caught onto the leathery texture of his wings. 

It was only then that she realized with his greed at an all time high that he’s released his devil form, tip of the horns brushing along the bottom of her chin as his wings fluttered pleasantly at the feeling of her soft hands running along the length. Her eyes were unintentionally drawn to his exposed chest when he pulled back to marvel at his work, admiring the lean abdomen and the alluring marks that decorated his dark skin. She couldn’t help it when her hand reached out to skim along the hard flesh of his abdomen, enjoying the way his muscles tensed briefly before relaxing under her touch.

A growl escaped the white haired devil when the tips of her finger traced the top of his swimming shorts, tracing the deep v that peeked out until his hand encircled her wrist with an iron grip to flip her around until her front was pressed to the slippery wall. He was in no mood to be having her teasing him today. 

MC could only release a loud gasp when she felt his fingers hook into her bottoms, pulling it aside before shoving his thick length inside of her aching hole. Mammon groaned, head lowering until it was buried in her shoulder, his teeth latching onto the sensitive flesh as he began to thrust inside of her with a fast and hard pace. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him as he let one drift up to cup a bouncing breast as the other traveled down to rub circles around her swollen clit. 

“Fuck,” He hissed, hips slapping noisily against her rounded bottom each time they collided. A moan escaped the devil when she reached a hand up to caress his horn that was rubbing along the side of her face - very much aware of how receptive they are to her touches. His fingers squeezed her breast unmercifully, slamming flush to her ass to bottom out with each thrust as his wings curled inwards in attempt to wrap around his human’s waist, “You’re mine. Mine, mine mine, min- nnngh.” 

MC couldn’t get any words out with her devil’s rapid thrusts into her core, each slide into her twitching walls making her eyes roll up as keening whines left her parted lips each time his thick cock stretched her insides. This is the first time that the greedy devil’s gotten so rough with her - and she certainly wasn’t complaining. Her whine was muffled when white painted nails were shoved into her mouth, pressing down and rubbing her tongue in time with his animalistic thrusts until he was satisfied with the saliva coating his fingers to which he popped them out and began to stroke at the engorged bud above his pumping cock.

“A-Ah M-Mammon..I’m gonna...gonna..” She couldn’t even finish her sentence with each delicious slide inside her heat sending her mind reeling, fingers gripping his horn for dear life as two digits pinched her clit and leaving her crying in mindblowing pleasure.

“Unngh...shit..” Mammon rasped, rolling his hips forward to continue stuffing his human full of his cock despite the tightness slowing his pace each time her walls fluttered around his length. His teeth dug painfully into her shoulder, wings stretching and flapping at the blissful sensation overflowing his nerves as he held back his orgasm the best that he can until she came down from her high and began to lean tiredly on the wall. 

A sharp gasp escaped the exhausted human when her devil’s hand grasped her leg and lifted it up until her ankle rested on his shoulder where his wings curved forward to wrap around her leg, holding it to his front and forcing her to balance on one shaky leg as he rolled his hips forward, grinning at the wanton cry from his oversensitized human. 

He leaned forward, bending and parting her leg further as the white painted nails of one hand dipped painfully into her side, his other hand moving to cup her chin and turn her towards him. His tongue slipped into her open mouth, swallowing every whimper each time his cock pushed inside her, leaving her trembling at the friction that the greedy devil was bestowing upon her.

Mammon chuckled when the tip of his dick managed to find the perfect spot inside of her that sent her writhing wildly in his hold each time he hit it. Her head pulled away from his when he began to pound into her, hammering away at that exact spot with the biggest shit eating grin on his lips at knowing that he was the one to give her this much pleasure. 

His thumb pressed against her plush lower lip, running along the length as he yanked her head back to face him, forcing her to see his blue eyes burning into her own glassy ones as he chuckled darkly, “I want you to say my name. Let everyone know just who’s poundin’ ya pussy so good.”

“Y-yo...y-ah!” She cried, unable to get the words out when he refused to slow down his pace for even one second, thrusting into her until her juices were flowing down her leg and his balls. 

“Say it!” He growled, snapping his hips to her with a harsh thrust as his nails dug crescent shaped marks into her side, his wings quivering around the leg they were wrapped around. Hot breath billowed against the skin of her flush cheek as he sneered at her, thumb pushing down on her lower lip to keep her mouth parted, “I said **say** it, ya brat!” 

“Ma-..Mamm-mo-Ah! Mammon!” She screeched, eyes rolling back as ecstasy filled her body for a second time, toes curling as she writhed weakly against the thick cock still furiously pumping into her pussy and sending her nerves on fire. 

“Good girl..” Mammon groaned huskily, pressing his hips flush against hers as he began to shoot bursts of hot liquid inside of her, his wings tensing for a second before flapping wildly as his body shuddered in pleasure. 

However, the poor human had only about a second to rest before she found herself being moved once more until she felt the prickly grains of sand digging into her back as Mammon shoved her legs open and without a seconds hesitation - buried his face into her oversensitized heat. 

“M-Mammon, wait! You...you c-came in there!” She cried in embarrassment, fingers wrapping around his curvy horns and pulling. However, it only proved to be in vain when he merely moaned at the pain, tongue lapping eagerly at her leaking hole. 

“Like I give a shit. I ain’t done makin’ sure you know who ya belong too.” He grinned cheekily at her before diving back down to flatten his tongue against her hole and send her back arching as she gripped his horns desperately.

They were so caught up in each other they didn’t even notice that one of the brother’s have finally found them. 

“It’s so unfair!” Leviathan whined, glaring at the couple with envy, his tail whipping behind him aggressively as he snarled at the white haired devil angrily, “Why does that idiot get to fuck MC when she looks like Ruri-chan in her bikini!”


	3. Lucifer x MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Lucifer x Reader request for XyrielleTheReader! Hope this came out okay! 
> 
> Warning for Rough sex, throat fucking, use of leash/collar and spanking

This was starting to become ridiculous. 

The eldest of the demon brothers fumed silently near the entrance to the house of lamentation, narrowed red eyes watching the two that has walked in with twin pairs of pleased smiles. His sharp sight immediately zeroed in on the delicate hand holding onto the crook of Diavolo’s elbow that he had extended towards her. 

This was beyond infuriating. It was possibly the third time this week that Lucifer’s human has forgotten that they had a scheduled lunch together to go have tea with Diavolo. The future devil king’s timing for asking her out was always impeccable - if he didn’t know any better, Lucifer would say that he was doing it on purpose. 

His gloved fingers tightened on his arms, making sure to keep them crossed to hide his visible balled fists when he caught the other devil brush the human’s hair behind her ear as he sent her a dazzling smile that had her cheeks dusting with pink. Not only did she have the nerve to forget their lunch but she also had the nerve to get flustered over another man right in front of him. 

“We must do this again.” Diavolo murmured, pulling away from her with a satisfied smile. Curse him and his never-ending interest in humans, they wouldn’t have to deal with this in the first place if he didn’t get so interested in her. 

Finally, the two seemed to notice his presence nearby and Lucifer immediately wiped away his irritated scowl with a forced smile as Diavolo cheerfully greeted him. After a few exchanged words, the annoyed demon felt his lips twitch when the powerful devil unnecessarily touched his human once more, running his hand through her silky hair before finally departing their company - completely unaware or perhaps uncaring of the animosity flowing off the fallen angel. 

The lone human squeaked with a jolt once the door clicked shut and a low drawl of her name called from behind her. She slowly turned, eyes widening in panic at the tight lipped smile aimed at her from the avatar of pride who was obviously not in a good mood if the sudden appearance of his gorgeous black wings and horns were any sign. 

“So, I see you’ve had fun with Lord Diavolo once more,” His smile grew with his next words, looking more ominous than usual. “So much fun, in fact, that you’ve forgotten all about your lunch with me again.” 

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, unsure of what to say besides apologies, “L-Lucifer, I’m sor-“ However she was cut off by the demon before she could. 

“Oh, you will be.” He turned on his heel and began to stride off with a single command. “Come.”

**xXx**

“Lucifer...what is this?” She murmured with a blush, fighting the urge to cover her bare form as her fingers brushed against the leather collar wrapped snugly around her throat. Her eyes drifted to the side, trying to avoid the sight of the eldest demon brother with his legs spread before her kneeling form, red gloved hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and stroking languidly. 

“A leash, my dear.” His free hand wrapped the leather strap securely in his hold before yanking on it until she was pulled forward, hands grabbing onto his thighs to balance herself as her bright red face found itself inches away from the mushroom-like tip dripping with precum. 

“It’s part of your punishment for constantly forgetting about me in favor of Diavolo,” He tugged on the leash until her plush lips was kissing the leaking tip, tongue tentatively slipping out to scoop up the clear liquid. His hand, still wrapped around the hilt, tapped her tongue impatiently. “It’ll serve as a reminder of just who you belong too.” 

She could only glance at his scarlet eyes for only a second before having to look away from the dark, lustful gaze he was burning into her form. Face warm and bright red, the human shyly leaned up until she was hovering over his cock, tongue sliding languidly over the round tip once more before engulfing it into her open mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down. 

“Mmph!” The muffled cry escaped her throat as her eyes widened in surprise when red gloved fingers suddenly dove into her hair, gripping at her scalp before shoving her face down hard, nose almost pressing to his pelvis as he forced her to take his entire length with a husky chuckle that sent shivers flying up her spine. 

“Now, now, my dear, it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I let you pick the pace, right?” Fingers tightened into the material of his pants, gripping it for dear life as she could only try to keep her throat relaxed so that her gag reflex didn’t trigger when he kept her head down in the same position as he began to thrust up brutally into her parted lips and flexing throat as if she was his own personal sex toy to ruin. 

She could feel her arousal building at the rough treatment, wetness beginning to gather between her legs despite the hard cock painfully stretching her sensitive throat when she heard him give a throaty groan of pleasure, fingers digging hard into her scalp as his balls slapped noisily under her chin. Droplets of her arousal began to slide down her inner thighs when she heard the deafening sound of his wings flapping as he widened his legs further to make sure he could push every inch into her addicting mouth. 

Tears pricked her eyes, fingers dipping into his thighs with each upward thrust of his hips. She soon found herself gagging as the rounded tip continuously jabbed the back of her throat mercilessly, blocking her airway and having to try to breathe through her nose. 

Only the sound of her gagging and his groaning was heard in Lucifer’s spacious and quiet room. Her eyes began to gather spots in her vision the longer he depraved of her oxygen, her nose was clearly not gathering enough to sustain her, mind unable to think of anything except for when he’ll cum so she could breathe properly again.

Finally, he answered her wishes with a purr, “I’ve decided to be kind enough to warn you that I’m going to cum,” His hands gripped the top of her head, tangling in the strands and holding her in place with a smirk pulled along his lips as he watched his precious human’s eyes widened at the hot liquid that began to fill her used throat. His tongue slipped across his lips at the blushing, tear stained face of his human with a mouth full of his cock - she looked and felt absolutely exquisite to him when her muscles flexed, working his seed down her throat. “Uungh...I expect you to swallow it all before you even think of taking your mouth off of me.”

When she began to tap his thigh is when Lucifer finally decided to loosen his grip till she was able to sit up, mouth wide and gasping for sweet air. His scarlet eyes took in the inside of her mouth, feeling satisfied at seeing that she followed his command, “Good girl.” 

It was almost frustrating and yet extremely arousing that while she was a mess and panting on her knees like a dog - Lucifer still looked absolutely regal in his chair, gorgeous face composed with a smile directed towards her as his six wings stretched magnificently behind him as if he didn’t just try to choke her with his dick. The only signs of him being just as horny as her was the slight hint of pink to his pale cheeks and the light sheen of sweat on his face, oh, and of course his still hard cock waiting for her. 

A demon’s stamina will always be amazing.

She was pulled up to her shaky feet with an insistent tug of her collar. Standing before him, she was just about to straddle Lucifer when he shook his head and spun her around until her back was facing him and let him guide his cock inside her with one hand parting her cheeks until she was seated on his lap with his throbbing dick sheathed deep inside her. 

The black haired demon smirked sadistically, leaning back on the seat and yanking harshly on the leash in his hold with satisfaction as her back was maneuvered into an appealing arch as he began to thrust up into her velvety heat. 

She gasped, a whine bubbling up her throat as one hand lifted to touch the collar pulled taut against her neck while the other could only grasp desperately onto Lucifer’s leg for leverage as he once more started up a punishing pace from the start, the wetness from her tight hole making the task a lot easier for the grunting demon. 

She squealed when his red gloved hand collided harshly with her shapely bottom, fingers caressing the skin soothingly before lifting to drop another loud smack onto her ass until the skin started to turn pink from the abuse. Combined with his thick cock sliding in and out of her depths, the human was gradually losing her mind at the mix of pleasurable friction and painful slaps filling her senses.

“L-Luci-oooh **_god_**!” She cried, nails clawing at the snug collar as she writhed mindlessly in ecstasy. Tears dribbling down the corner of her eyes at the mind blowing sensation of her demon’s cock reaching so deep within her depths, stretching her and setting every nerve on fire with each slide inside. 

“Just remember,” Lucifer purred into her ear after yanking back on the leash until her back rested against his clothed chest, his hands then moved to lift her legs and spread them open so she could just barely see the sight of his dick thrusting up into her heat. His scarlet eyes burned into the side of her face smugly at the fact that she couldn’t tear her gaze away from between her spread legs, watery eyes locked onto the mesmerizing sight of his cock pumping wildly into her pussy. “Diavolo could never give you the pleasure that I can.” 

She could only moan in agreement, eyes rolling back when he slid further down on the seat to give him an easier time of pumping into her, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs as the tip of his dick began to hit that special spot inside that had her practically screaming in pleasure, hands grasping desperately onto the soft feathers of his dark wings that’s curled inwards to cover her quivering, pleasure addled form. 

“Are you almost there?” He whispered into her ear with a grunt, hips thrusting up into her relentlessly at the feeling of her moist walls beginning to tighten over his length. 

“Y-yes! Yes Luci...I’m...I’m almost there! Please!” She whimpered, fisting the feathers in her hold as she wriggled frantically in his tight grasp. She was almost there, right there, she could literally feel the heat building in her abdomen about to burst-

Only for heaven to be taken from her at the very last second when Lucifer immediately pulled out right before she was about to cum. His dark eyes watched her in morbid fascination as she could only look in betrayal at the large cock standing proudly between her trembling spread thighs, a red gloved hand wrapped around the source of her pleasure and using the juices coating it from her pussy, stroked his hard cock roughly in front of her until he groaned huskily into her ear and drove her further into sexual frustration as she was forced to watch him get himself off until hot liquid coated the length of her abdomen. 

The poor human was left trembling when the demon eventually pushed her off until she was back on the floor, kneeling between his spread legs and shaking at the audacity of having her orgasm so cruelly torn away from her like that. Her tear filled eyes could only watch as the beautiful demon smirked cruelly at her, leash curled around his fist in one hand as the other held his amazingly still hard cock that she couldn’t help but eye hungrily with the hopes that he’ll put it back inside of her. 

“I think this is quite the suitable punishment, don’t you, dear?” He purred seductively, enjoying the way that her eyes widened in horror at his words. He was really planning on leaving her to suffer like this? 

“However,” He smiled at the adorable way her eyes lit up in hope at his words, his hand slid up and down his member temptingly in front of her, drawing her hungry gaze to the glistening drops of cum sliding down the underside. “If you beg me enough, I’ll _think_ about helping you get off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still of course be working on requests but what does anyone think of Belphie x MC through the bars of his prison sex? :3c I also might post a mammon x Mc snippet for my friend Hyoudoe since she’s such a hoe for him lol...I also told her that I might think of writing a brothers x Mc gangbang cuz I’m trash like that :D 
> 
> Also am I the only one getting dirty threesome ideas from the new event story?


	4. Mammon x MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter I wrote cuz hyoudoe was going nuts over Luci jerking himself in front of MC in last chap so I ended up getting an idea of Mammon being an asshole and jerking it in front of MC lol 
> 
> Not really any warnings for this chap besides Mammon leaving MC unfulfilled<3

“Dammit Mammon,” The human whined, struggling against the metal biting into her delicate wrists and keeping her restrained to the bed. It proved to be in vain when she attempted to twist her body sideways to toss her white haired demon off, his weight resting on her bare abdomen keeping her from moving much besides some useless squirming. She glared, unable to keep her gaze from dropping down to where he was languidly stroking his hard cock above her breasts with the biggest shit eating grin she’s seen.

Oh, what she would give to wipe that smug grin off his infuriating face. 

“I’m not giving you a single grimm.” She growled, teeth digging into her bottom lip when he merely hummed and sat up enough to circle her nipples with the tip of his dick. Chuckling as precum smeared along the sensitive flesh and caused it to pebble under the attention.

“C’mon MC, all ya gotta do is pay me and I’ll help ya get off with me.” He bargained, grin broadening when he managed to get a whimper out of her when he thrusted the slick underside of his cock against her nipple. All he wanted was some money to buy new sunglasses and she refused to give him like a good little human should - so he decided that teasing it out of her should work. “If ya don’t then I’ll just leave you here; wet and horny.” 

Despite being tied up, his human still had enough courage to be snarky with him and ignore his bargain, “...I’m sure Levi will have no problem taking care of me...and he’d do it better for _free_.” 

The greedy demon felt his brow twitch in annoyance at the mention of his otaku brother when this whole thing was supposed to be about **him**. 

“And how’s he supposed to do that when he never leaves his room?” Mammon smirked, sitting up until he was hovering over her face, he placed an arm on the wall above her bed as his free hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft. He traced her glossy lips with the bulbous head of his member, pulling it away with a chuckle when her tongue came out instinctively to lick it - the disappointed look on her face was absolutely exquisite. “And don’t say you’ll just scream for him ‘cause then I’ll just gag ya.” 

The human could only watch with tortured need as her cruel demon purposely left his cock in her face, close enough to see every little vein and pulse but far enough that she couldn’t even think of tasting it. 

Mammon was clearly enjoying her rapt attention on him as he covered his hand in his precum, using it to slicken up his length as his hand began to stroke it earnestly above her. The arm leaning against the wall clenching into a fist at the friction as his face twisted up in pleasure with a moan that had MC rubbing her legs together in frustration as her arousal began to build until her juices was dripping onto the bed at the sight of her demon selfishly pleasuring himself on top of her.

“Fuck,” Mammon groaned, fingers tightening around the throbbing flesh and stroking faster as he angled the tip until it was pointing down her parted lips. His blue eyes watched intently as a couple drops of salty liquid dribbled into her mouth, some landing on her upper lip. His cheeks burned, eyes rolling up in ecstasy when she eyed him hungrily, tongue slipping out to run sensuously on her upper lip to catch the liquid lingering there to bring into her mouth with a pleased sound. 

God, even tied up and at his mercy - she was such a _fucking_ _tease_ to him, he was almost tempted to give up on his goal and just fuck her silly.   


Soon, after glimpsing at her lustful face, he couldn’t handle it anymore, his balls rested under her chin as he leaned fully onto her wall behind her bed, underside of his cock hovering just over her face as he began to stroke it frantically, squeezing and pumping hard until the only sound that filled their ears was the squelch of his moist hand running along his slippery length. 

She could feel his balls tightening up against her chin and only when she whined his name did he finally pull back enough to aim the tip of his cock at her with a choked moan, hand giving the last few final pumps until string after string of creamy liquid began to coat her flushed face messily. 

Coming down from his high, the avatar of greed sat back against her breasts, making sure not to put all his weight on it as he sent her a lazy and satisfied grin, “So...feel like paying me yet? I put on quite the show, don’t ya think?” 

Tongue lapping up some of the cum that coated her lips, the human merely squirmed beneath him with a sultry gaze that she hoped would work in taking his mind off money, “I’m really wet, you know...” She hoped that the demon would lose his self control and just fuck her anyways - no payments required.

However, Mammon merely laughed at her attempts of seduction as he pulled out a handkerchief with a mischievous look. 

“So, you think I was joking about gagging and leaving you here, then?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just have one more idea I want to write of Belphie x MC then I’ll get back to requests<3


	5. Belphegor x Mc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the Belphie x Reader prison sex that I wanted to write and now that I finally got this out of the way I can start working on requests again<3
> 
> Warning for Rough sex(Belphie ain’t nice), choking, creampie, overstimulation

“B-Belphie....aaa-mmph!” A palm clamped over her mouth, muffling her cry as the other hand gripped her hip - keeping her bare ass pressed to the cold steel of the bars of his prison separating them as his hips thrust languidly, cock slipping through the opening and into her dripping heat continuously. 

“Shh...or do you want one of my brothers - especially _Lucifer_ to wake up and find you here?” The Avatar of Sloth whispered into her ear, incredibly active and wide awake now that it was nighttime with his usual habit of sleeping throughout the day. The corner of his lips cocked up into a smirk when he pressed his pelvis against the cool steel, hilting his length as deep inside of her as it could go; enjoying the way she writhed desperately in his grasp, eyes rolling up in pleasure, keening whines muffled by his palm. 

Belphegor was pleased that this foolish human was so easy to trick into doing whatever he wanted - all he had to do was put on some sad face and promise to make a pact with her once he gets out and she was putty in his hands, willing to provide him some much needed stress relief from being locked in a cage for so long in order to make him feel better. 

This foolish, easily manipulated human that fell for some sweet words and a pitiful face.

_Humans_. 

These stupid creatures that fascinated him so much yet is what led to Lilith’s death. 

Before Belphegor knew it, his festering anger began to build once more as he glared darkly at the human in his arms, teeth gritting in frustration as horns began to curl along the side of his head, a long tail from behind him slithering forward to wrap around the female’s bare thigh and a bar in a vice grip, locking her leg in place against the metal bar. His grin widened in twisted satisfaction when her eyes shot open in panic, a muffled cry escaping his palm when she felt the cock inside her grow thicker, stretching her and leaving her no time to adjust to the new size as the sleepy devil began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. 

His hand covering her mouth soon left to drift south but before she could let out a single sound - fingers clamped tightly around her throat, squeezing hard enough that she couldn’t release any noise besides a choked squeak. 

Belphegor watched her flushed face in morbid fascination, easily ignoring her fingers clawing at his arms at her lack of air. Occasionally, he would loosen his grip enough for her to take in some air before she passed out then retighten his grip before she could get any sound out when his cock would slam back into her depths. 

And despite the constant tease of taking her precious oxygen away from her, the devil could see that she was still clearly enjoying even his rough treatment of her with the way her rounded bottom pushed back completely against the metal bars between them, ass grinding up and down against the metal in anticipation of each violent slam into her quivering depths. 

Belphegor wanted to degrade her so badly for how much she enjoyed him using her but also didn’t want to lose his one key to getting out of here incase he said something much worse than what he was doing to her - so he bit his tongue, holding back all the venom that he so wished to spew at this frustratingly appealing human and just indulged in her body while he could. 

It’s been so long since he’s felt this good and he planned on taking full advantage of this opportunity while he can. 

Her gaze was so blurry, mind hazy at the constant refusal of her much needed air with each squeeze of the trapped devil’s fingers and yet she was filled with so much pleasure each time his thick cock pistoned inside of her like an animal in heat, leaving her wild with need at the amount of ecstasy flowing through her sweat slicked body. 

One of her hands dazedly moved up to cup the side of his head, feeling the hard texture of his curled horn. Panting breathlessly, she absently ran her fingers along the smooth surface, gaining a growl out of the blue haired devil as he leaned forward to latch his teeth over the bit of skin that he could reach of her shoulder through the bars, feeling even more turned on by the stimulation of his sensitive horn as he pounded into her core desperately, feeling his end approaching the more he slammed into her heat. 

The human’s toes curled, bottom rocking insistently when the tickle from the furry tip of his tail teased her inner thighs before slipping between her parted legs to press down and rub against her throbbing clit. Belphegor was drunk with pleasure from her expression, face a burning red from ecstasy and a lack of air as her tear filled eyes rolled back, fingernails digging into the long sleeve of his shirt and threatening to tear the fabric as her insides clamped down hard on his cock. 

Blue colored nails dipped painfully into full hips in response as Belphegor groaned deep into his throat and pressed flush to the human’s ass to fill her with his seed. 

MC gasped, taking in blessed air when the devil’s hand finally loosened and dropped from her abused throat. It was only after a couple seconds of drinking in sweet oxygen that she noticed that the hand that left her throat was now resting on her hip and not allowing her to move away from the trapped devil just yet. 

She blinked, eyes wide in bewilderment when she felt the twitch inside her and realized with a start that he was still hard. A hand pushed on her back until she was bending forward as his hands transferred from her hips to her wrists, wrapping securely around them and pulling back to keep her in place as the furry tip of his tail traced her spine up till it was near her bewildered face. 

“B-Belphie...you’re still hard?” She squeaked out, inner walls convulsing in oversensitivity when his dick shifted slightly inside her when he straightened up and pulled back on her wrists. 

The devil sent her a soft smile when she looked back at him nervously, “Sorry MC, I’m more pent up than I thought.” 

The smile soon twisted into a dark grin when he pulled out of her depths only to slam right back in and her eyes squeezed shut from the myriad of pain and pleasure washing over her over sensitized body, missing the sadistic expression of the devil as he began to hammer into her used hole, tail whipping up to wrap around her head and cover her mouth before her cries could escape and draw attention. 

Belphegor chuckled lowly, finding this position perfect for watching his cock ravish her pussy, purple eyes catching the milky sight of his previous release beginning to leak out from the sides of his working dick stretching her open to leak down her trembling thighs and dot along the clean floor. 

He bit on his bottom lip, sweat dribbling down his temple at the appealing sight. The tight wet heat surrounding his length sent his mind buzzing with bliss, sucking him in deep with each thrust and all he could think was that he could become addicted to this human’s flesh. 

Perhaps he’ll consider keeping her as his pet once he gets out instead of outright killing her like he planned - indulge in her body whenever he wished sounded really pleasing to the devil. 

Yes, he thought to himself, listening to the beautiful symphony of muffled moans escaping his toy - he liked that idea a lot. 

The thought of doing just that as soon as he got out and got his hands on her without these infuriating bars in the way turned him on immensely and he began to hammer into her pussy hard enough to the point that the bars began to tremble at the force each time his pelvis slammed into them, the pain barely even registering to the devil as he only focused on chasing his high to fill this pitiful human to the brim with his seed and claim her as his. 

Tears dribbled down the human’s cheeks, drool slipping past his tail to dribble down her chin as her nails could do nothing but dig into the palms of her hands, unable to do much more than wriggle her hips desperately under his violent thrusts that swiftly drew another orgasm out of her. She was thrown into nirvana again as he continued to pound straight through her climax without care, only the low groan and his fingers tightening over her wrists being the only sign that he was affected by her orgasm as his cock continued to dutifully plow into her soaking heat. The sound of his hips rattling the bars reverberated in her buzzing ears and if there wasn’t a spell on the door, she was sure that he would’ve broke the bars out of sheer force of his thrusts. 

His moist balls covered in a combination of their juices slapped repeatedly against her throbbing bud, adding stimulation as he threw his head back with a moan and slid into her convulsing hole rapidly, grip tightening on her wrists hard enough to the point that she was sure there was going to be bruises the next day.

The unmerciful friction on her insides soon ripped another orgasm from the writhing human, body trembling violently as the devil pumped her heat until finally he pressed flush against her ass and flooded her insides once more. 

Panting tiredly, Belphegor was sure that he was going to be sleeping an entire day after this as he finally loosened his hold on her wrists and watched her drop bonelessly to the ground, too exhausted to even lift her twitching pleasure addled body up. 

Purple eyes gazed at the cum filled entrance of the drained human, tongue slipping along his upper lip at the milky liquid starting to dribble down from her used entrance as he felt the blood rush right back to his loins. 

“MC,” He called with a low voice, a sweet smile that he knew she was weak to stretching along his lips when he caught her eyes. “Can I borrow your mouth next?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a fluffy Beel x Mc x Belphie Threesome


End file.
